


Numb

by Potato_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Master/pseuds/Potato_Master
Summary: Simply doing the same things.If he changes, it might get worse.





	Numb

Another day, waking up early, showering, changing, sitting on the couch for minutes until it's time to leave. When no one is at home when you wake up it is easy to skip breakfast. Driving to school while listening some songs. It never changes. The routine, I mean, it usually stays the same. 

When the car is parked, he only has a few minutes to go to class, first class is English. He didn't do the homework. He wears his headphones to block the world, then the bell rings. Nothing interesting really happens, neither in the second class, or all the following. The day is usaully pretty boring, until recess.

-Michael!- you can never miss the voice of Jeremy Heere breaking when he calls his best friend's name. It's because of him he's still here, afterall.

They have been friend since longer they can remeber, bonding over videogames and memories. Being as nerdy as to have a special handshake. When he sees Jeremy, the world does seems as bad, it's better.

-Let's go sit at the table, Michael- 

-Sure, what are we waiting for?- the happy tone is nearly real.

-Well, I was waiting you.- the taller kid jokes.

-Of course you were.- He doesn't believe him. Jeremy always waits for Michael.

They both walk to a table in the cafeteria. Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger, Christine Canigula, Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst and Jenna Rolan are there. He waves at them. Jeremy joins the conversation but Michael is feeling left out, but he's not.

The bell rings, Michael leaves, no words, he simply walks away. The day is painfully slow, class after class until it's time to go. He trues to find Jeremy, he ends up being found by Jeremy. It's not really that noticable, but since the play, Jeremy has been more aware. How long has it been? Maybe 4 weeks, no one seem to talk aboit it. Everyone think about it, but it sound so crazy it's not even worth mentioning. Yet it still hurt.

-My house or your house, Heere?'- he is excited about being an afternoon with his best friend.

-Actually, today I was going with Christine, remeber?- jeremy had told Michael this last week. -But I was thinking tomorrow we could have a sleep-over at my house. Dad is taking a course for his new job or something.

-Totally, sounds amazing. Good luck on your date, player.- he joked with a grin.

-Stop it!- exclaimed the other, a slight blush in his face. -See you tomorrow, then.-

-Right, take care, Jer.- 

-You too, bye.- They amde their handshake and Jeremy turned to look for Chrisine. Michael waved until he couldn't see him. It was not jealousy, it was loneliness.

He drove home. Went upstairs, to see his mos. She was sleeping, there was no food. He walked to the basement, his room, changed clothes and laid in the red carpet staring at the wooden roof. 

-Might as well do the laundry.- he mumbled to himself as he got up and picked the dirty clothing from all across the room. Climbed the stairs and put the clothes to wash. It was a boring day. Siting at the living room watching TV seemed like a netter option than staying in his room. Suddenly it wws night. His mom left her room at around seven.

-Hey, love.- 

-Hi, mom, how are you?- he answered.

-Fine, did you eat anything? Would you want me to make some food.- she asked him quietly.

\- Nah, I already eat. Don't worry about that, ma.- he was lying.

-Okay, then.- she sat next to him. - I see you did your laundry.- she was trying to start a conversation. His clothes had already been at the drying machine and he was currently "folding" them.

-Figured I had nothing else to do.- he answerd simply.- Hey, ma. Can I stay at Jeremy's tomorrow?

\- Tomorrow is a school night, are you sure?- 

-Yeah, we're going together to school.- he always knew what to say to get permission.- We aldo have to do a Chemistry project.

-Okay, you are old enough to know what you are doing.- she got up and went to the kitchen to cook something for herself.- I'm glad you're talking to Jeremy again, Michael.-

-Yeah, me too.- he answered under his breath.- C'mon, mom, all friends fight sometimes.- he exclaimed.

-Sure. They do.- she was grining. 

Routine was boring. His mom served herself some food and left to her room. She left at nine p.m. He slept at 11 pm.

Next day, it was the same mornimg routine. He didn't eat the night before. When was the last time he ate? Maybe two days ago, maybe more. He doesn't know. Neither does he care.

The driving to school is slow, the first classes are slow. Yet he can't recall anything that happened in that time.

After what seemed like hours, he was freed to lunch.  
-Hey!- he heard a voice behind him, Jeremy's voice.

-Yo, Jeremy. How are you? - Michael asked smiling 

-Ya know, the usual- he answered leaning at the wall

-How was your day with Christine?- The shorter one asked with a joking tone pushing Jeremy slightly.

-Stop it, we only went to eat at McDonald's-

-Jesus, Jere, you are so not a romance guy.- Jeremy really made Michael's world brighter.

-Hey, the sleepover is still up, right?- Jeremy was happy to be there.

-Of course- Michael was as well.


End file.
